Found
by lewdness
Summary: Sora thinks he can almost feel Roxas’ hands pressed to his skin, and it’s enough. Drabble, RoxasSora hints.


Title: Found  
Rating: PG/K  
Pairings, if any: light, light, light RoxasSora  
Summary: Sora thinks he can almost feel Roxas' hands pressed to his skin, and it's enough.  
Word Count: 859  
Warnings: Spoilers for KH2_  
_A/N: Written for Illbewaiting on FFN/Deviantart. ♥ If you haven't seen her stuff, go look her up because it's amazing. (A;slkjfal Why am I so productive when I'm sick?)  
Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

It takes him ages upon ages to figure out who (or what) it is whispering in the back of his mind, whose emotions he feels when he looks at Riku (angerpainresentmentsadness), at Kairi (lightcontentmentregret) and at himself in the mirror (nothingnothingnothing). It's that feeling of emptiness inside him when he stares at himself in the mirror that scares him the most. He doesn't know who is there, doesn't know if he's going crazy, or if it is just that he's still adjusting to being home. 

It's only when he's laying in his room, sprawled out in the way that only a lanky teenage boy can do, does he realize who it might be. He wonders why it hadn't hit him earlier, wonders what it is that is making Roxas' feelings seep into his own. Is it because he's not happy? Is it that he wants out? Maybe it's a case of it only being residual emotions from the not-boy; Sora's not sure, so one day, he reaches inside himself and searches. His fingers pull on invisible threads; he sifts through all his connections to people and things, and is surprised when he gets sensations, the edges of memories associating themselves with these threads, helping to hold his connection. With Riku, he gets an edge of Darkness, a lingering taste of the memories of the minty icecream they always shared together. With Kairi, it's the scent of flowers, the overwhelming feel of Light shining down on his face. Naminé is there, too, and he thinks that he can feel crayons under his fingers, an edge of paper memories brushing against his mind. The deeper he gets, the more he realizes it's Roxas' echoes he's feeling; Axel's flame and the scent of smoke, Demyx always smelling of water and the feel of strings from an instrument below his fingers. It takes him forever to sift through them all, but finally he comes to Roxas'.

Tugging on it gently, he jerks with shock at the overwhelming sensations, because it's like Riku, Kairi and Naminé combined, and there's a tinge of smoke in the air, the scent of water, maybe, not tangible, but he thinks he feels heat against his fingers that has nothing to do with Kairi's Light. It's all Roxas has left, he realizes; he's made of Nothing, only able to define himself through the people he's known Wrapping not quite real fingers around the thread, he pulls again, and abruptly he's thrown back out his mind, and standing in front of him is Roxas, ice-blue eyes wide like he wasn't expecting this to happen.

"…Hi," Sora says uncertainly, looking at his hands like he expects there to be maybe a streak of crayon, a bit of ash, or something else lingering there on his skin. His Other shifts uncomfortably, still wearing his Organization coat, not the clothes he wore in Twilight Town; Sora understands enough to not ask, and just waits for a response.

"I was wondering if you'd ever realize I was there," Roxas says slowly, looking at Sora with a gaze that's a little too intense. There's an edge of loneliness that Sora can almost taste, a bit of relief lingers there too, relief at being out again, at being able to draw in a breath that isn't stale, fake air. The blond turns away from Sora, moving, almost gliding to the window with almost an eerie amount of grace, and leans out, drawing in a slow breath. "I can taste the ocean," he murmurs quietly, and Sora understands why it's such a big deal the more he picks up on how it must have felt being trapped away, alone. "Smell it too."

"…yeah, the beach isn't far from here," Sora stands up when he's sure his legs won't fail him, coming over to where Roxas is and looking out the open window. "I'm sor--" He blinks, a hand pressed to his lips, but it feels odd, like it's not all the way there. Before he knows what he's doing, he reaches out and tries to put his hands on Roxas' chest, maybe where his heart would go (or is), shivering when they go straight through him with just a little pushing and he cuts his eyes away from the blond.

Roxas presses one barely-there finger to Sora's chin, tilts it up and smiles at him, a tiny curl of his lips. "I haven't—won't, fade all the way. I'll always be here and now you know how to find me." There's not a trace of his previous angry behavior back when he was in the Organization and Sora thinks that maybe having part of a heart has softened him just a little bit. Forcing a smile up on his lips as well, he nods, watching as Roxas slowly starts to fade back into the shadows that have fallen around the room and when Roxas reaches out to card his fingers through his brunet spikes, he thinks he can almost feel them and it's enough.

"It's a promise, then," Sora murmurs to the fading edges of Roxas, and he feels a bit of lingering contentment in return.

* * *

Drop a review? 


End file.
